1x2 Yaoi Nursery Rhymes
by Arigatomina
Summary: A humorous parody of a few wellknown nursery rhymes. 1x2 in nature, includes references to shonen ai, slightly adult content, and minor Relenabashing.


Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Website/Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
I wanted to have some fun, so I decided to try my hand at yaoi parodies of common nursery rhymes. They're 1x2 (of course!), and be warned, some of them are a bit hentai, but all funny or cute.   
  
--The first one is based on 'All Around the Mulberry Bush'. This parody was a joint effort between myself, Sony Mouse, and my friend Molly-chan.  
  
All Around Deathscythe Hell  
  
All around Deathscythe Hell,  
Duo chases Heero.   
Duo thought twas all in fun.   
Pop! there goes Heero.  
  
A gag for the Baka's mouth,   
Handcuffs in the Zero.   
That's the way the story goes.   
Pop! there goes Heero.  
  
Up and down he rides the boy,   
In and out of Duo.   
That's the way bishonen go.   
Pop! there goes Heero.  
  
One of them likes kinky sex,   
One of them's a nympho.  
All to make the yaoi fans drool.   
Pop! goes our Heero  
  
* * *  
  
--The rest of these are my own try at this, some are better than others. This one is based on 'An Apple a Day.'  
  
A Lemon a Day  
  
A lemon a day  
Keeps Relena away  
  
Lemon at dawn  
Relena's long gone  
  
Lemon juice at night  
Gags Relena outright  
  
Eat a lemon in bed  
Now Relena is dead  
  
A lemon per day, seven lemons so deep  
Really no wonder they get no sleep  
  
* * *  
  
--This one is based on 'As I was going to St Ives.'  
  
As I was cleaning Heero's room  
  
As I was cleaning Heero's room,  
I guess I came in far too soon.  
In his hand he had a collar,  
So tight on me I couldn't holler.  
Above me smirking he did loom,  
Oh, why was I cleaning Heero's room?  
  
* * *  
  
--This one is based on 'Baa, Baa Black Sheep.'  
  
My, My Heero  
  
My, my Heero,  
That really is your gun?  
Partly, some of it,  
The rest is just for fun.  
This bulge is Duo's,   
And this one's to kill,  
The pacifist that spies on us,   
On top of yonder hill.  
  
* * *  
  
--This one is based on 'Bobby Shaftoe.'  
  
Duo Maxwell  
  
Duo Maxwell belongs to me,  
And in my bed he will be.  
From now until eternity,  
Pretty Duo Maxwell.  
  
Duo Maxwell should be bare,  
Only clothed in that long hair.  
Too bad for you that I won't share,  
My Pretty Duo Maxwell.  
  
* * *  
  
--This is based on 'Come to the Window.'  
  
Outside the Window  
  
Outside the window,  
Come yaoi fans with me,  
To spy on the lovers,  
What fun we might see!  
They've thrown off the covers,  
Entwined on the bed,  
Heero seems pleased,  
Though Duo is red;  
He's licking his lips,  
And he looks well fed;  
I'd give them five minutes,  
Bet they sleep like the dead.  
  
* * *  
  
--This is based on 'Curly Locks.'  
  
Heero  
  
Heero, Heero,  
Your moves are divine.  
So good with your hands,  
You don't let him pine,  
See how he whimpers  
And writhes on the sheet,  
You play with his hair,  
Then give him a treat.  
  
* * *  
  
--This is based on 'Dance to Your Daddy.'  
  
With Duo's Braid  
  
With Duo's braid,  
He's bound to get laid,  
With Duo's braid,  
And our Heero.  
He uses it well  
On Duo to dwell,  
And make the boy swell,  
Till he's raring to go.  
  
* * *  
  
--This is based on 'Diddle Diddle Dumpling.'  
  
The Perfect Soldier  
  
The perfect soldier,  
Wanted a boy,  
Got him a Duo  
As a private sex toy,  
A relief from stress  
And an intro to joy!  
Now he knows why  
He wanted a boy!  
  
* * *  
  
--This is based on 'Ding Dong Bell.'  
  
Oh, How Sad  
  
Oh, how sad,  
Duo's being bad.  
  
What has he done?  
He hit on zero-one.  
  
Did he really go too far?  
He took Heero to a bar.  
  
Such a hentai pilot there,  
In the leather he did wear.  
  
He deserved that tender slap,  
Bent over Heero's lap.  
  
* * *  
  
--This is based on 'Eencey Weencey Spider,' otherwise known as 'Itsy Bitsy Spider.'  
  
Sexy Heero Yuy  
  
Sexy Heero Yuy  
Snuck into Duo's bed;  
The boy reacted badly  
And bumped poor Heero's head;  
He saw what he had done then  
Apologizing sadly;  
And sexy Heero Yuy  
Jumped the boy quite madly.  
  
* * *  
  
--This is based on 'The Farmer in the Dell.'  
  
The Pilots in the Bed  
  
The pilots in the bed,  
The pilots in the bed,  
That's how the lemons go,  
The pilots in the bed.  
  
The pilots touch hands,  
The pilots touch hands,  
That's how the lemons go,  
The pilots touch hands,  
  
The hands touch the clothes,  
The hands touch the clothes,  
That's how the lemons go,  
The hands touch the clothes.  
  
The clothes touch the sheets,  
The clothes touch the sheets,  
That's how the lemons go,  
The clothes touch the sheets.  
  
The sheets touch legs,  
The sheets touch legs,  
That's how the lemons go,  
The sheets touch legs.  
  
The legs touch hips,  
The legs touch hips,  
That's how the lemons go,  
The legs touch hips.  
  
The hips touch the fingers,  
The hips touch the fingers,  
That's how the lemons go,  
The hips touch the fingers.  
  
The fingers touch the lengths,  
The fingers touch the lengths,  
That's how the lemons go,  
The fingers touch the lengths.  
  
The lengths touch the depths,  
The lengths touch the depths,  
That's how the lemons go,  
The lengths touch the depths,  
  
The depths open wide,  
The depths open wide,  
That's how the lemons go,  
The depths open wide.  
  
* * *  
  
And that's all I have so far, but I expect to do more. It's actually quite fun!  
  
^__^ 


End file.
